The Lollipop that Turned Draco On
by AClassicExampleOfAnOnlyChild
Summary: Of all the things that turned him on,it just had to be that lollipop...especially when the mouth eating it belonged to Hermione Granger..
1. Chapter 1

He was falling for her. His former enemy, his neighbour...his best friend.

Sure, they used to be enemies.. You should have seen the look on their faces when they found out that they were neighbours. How they met...well, that's another story.

Feeling that he was too old to still live with his parents, Draco Malfoy bought a double story house. There was no point living in a huge manor if you're parents are rotting away in Azkaban and you only have house elves as company. He was secretly grateful to Harry Potter, the Boy-who-didn't-die (His words...not mine!) for defending him in court. In the end, because he fought alongside the Light side, Draco was only let off with a warning.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy considered himself as a man who thinks ahead.

That was what he thought until he found out that one of his neighbours happened to be Hermione Granger.

After receiving numerous complaints from the other neighbours about them yelling at eachother, they agreed to be civil with each other. 'Morning' greetings transformed to having tea at Hermione's house. The next thing they knew, they became best friends. But truth be told, Draco wanted to be more than that with her.

He wasn't sure when he was attracted to her but assumed that it happened when he spied on her from his bedroom window (his room was facing hers).

You see, every night, Hermione would sit at her desk by the window while she either did her paperwork or read a book. When it got late, she'd draw the curtains and go to bed.

Somehow Draco was intrigued by the brunette's beauty whenever he stared at her through his window and began to notice the little things that she did.

Like the way she bit her lip when she gets to a certain part of a story or when she was doing a difficult paperwork.

The way her curls gently caress her cheeks,

The way her slender fingers would gently tuck them behind her ear,

The way she would absentmindedly hum a soft tune when she was arranging her desk before going to bed,

And the way she would suddenly smile, as if she knew a secret no one else knew.

He found himself going to his window just to see her and that was when he realized that he was falling

Very

hard

for this amazing witch.

Draco desperately wanted to ask her out but was too scared to be rejected so he sadly accepted the fact that they'll only be best friends and nothing more.

But for now, he'll just keep spying on her . Its not like she knew that he was looking at her, he'd scoff.

Or so he thought...

**HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-**

The hair on her neck stood as his gaze bore a hole into her skull. But as usual, she'd ignore it.

She felt uncomfortable at first when she saw felt his stare whenever she was at her desk but that feeling changed when she started to feel...well...flattered. He IS good looking, charming , funny and mature. So he had a crush on her, why complain? She rarely had guys showing any interest in her and she'd rather be with Draco Malfoy than someone like...er...um...Professor Binns?

She could tell by the way he looks at her (and from Harry,Ron and Ginny's assumption whenever they come and visit her) that he was madly in love with her . She was relieved when she figured it out as she too harbored a crush on him.  
But there was a problem...she was tired of waiting for him to make a first move!

Hermione complained about it to Ginny when the youngest Weasley came to visit her one day.

."Its been FIVE MONTHS ALREADY! Why is it taking him so long to ask me out! 'Will you go out with me' 'Yes' ..SEE! Its easier than Snape's homework!" Hermione groaned in frustration as Ginny held back a laugh. This was the witch that

saved Harry and Ron's arse in their first year,  
Risked her own life to solve the clues about the Chamber of Secrets and got petrified along the way in their second year,  
Saved an innocent criminal from his death...and not to mention punch a certain Malfoy in the face when they were during the third year,  
Helped Harry solve his clues during the tournament in during the fourth year,  
Broke into the ministry and faced You-Know_Who during in her fifth year,  
Fought with the Death Eaters that ivaded the school in her sixth year,  
and searched for Horcruxes,fought with more Death Eaters,suffered the Cruciatus Curse a number of times, beaten up,broke into Gringotts AND still managed to keep Harry and Ron is track the whole time they year after Dumbledore's death

yet, she's clueless when it comes to guys...

"Why don't YOU make the first move?" the red head suggested as she leaned back on the couch.

"I would...but I believe that a guy should be the first one to 'make a move' "

"Well..okay then" Ginny thought about it for a moment "Why don't you encourage him ask you out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, show him that if he loves you, then he should do something about it before someone else does" The bushy haired girl blushed.

"You...Y-You think he loves me?" Her friend nodded.  
Hermione took a deep breathe , her face turning red "How am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know. You're a really smart witch Hermione. I'm sure you'll find a way"

And idea popped into the brunette's head. Brilliant!

**Xxxxxx**

Draco stared curiously at the girl who was reading. She looked ...different. It wasn't a big difference but it was different all the same.

He noticed that she had styled her hair and wore a dress instead of her usual pyjama pants and jumper. Draco found it odd that she had dressed up when she was staying it but didn't mind it too much.

I mean, he scoffed, it wasn't even a sexy dress. It was just a simple dark green sleeveless summer dress that stopped at her knees.

'Thats it!' he thought. He could see her knees! It was always covered by her PJ bottoms but not tonight. Tonight, he had a perfect view of her knees!

Draco couldn't believe how someone so fresh, innocent and wholesome could be so...sexy! He took a chair and sat down, his grey eyes not leaving her figure. He looked at her left hand that was holding a Chupa Chups Lollipop, its wrapper missing.

He straightened up when he saw her put that lollipop in her mouth.

At how she twirled the stick between her lips..

At the way her lips touched the hard candy,his eyes following her tongue that licked it,

At the way she would first taste it with the tip of her tongue and then quickly put it in her mouth,her perfect lips covering them,

And last but not least, his favourite part.

The way she would stick her pink tongue out,put the lollipop on the middle of it and _slooooooooowly_slide it down her tongue before she licked her lips.

Draco put his knuckles in his mouth to hold back a loud moan while his other hand held on to the chair tightly to prevent himself from falling.

He, Draco Malfoy was turned on by a girl eating a lollipop...and oh how he wished that he was that lollipop!

The torture continued until the candy was finished, and when it was, Draco was in need of a very cold shower. Draco put a hand on his chest to calm himself before his heart exploded.

Hermione closed her book and fought back a grin. She felt his hungry gaze on her when she ate that sweet candy. She had wanted to see his expression but decided to pretend to be oblivious to his stare.

But it was getting late and her 'show' was about to end. So why not?

Draco froze when Hermione looked up at him. _Damn! He was caught!_But his feet wouldn't budge. Draco prepared himself to be yelled at for spying and took a deep breathe to prepare himself to be hit by a hex. But he was caught off guard when she suddenly winked at him and closed the curtains.

A wide grin slowly formed on his face as he realized that he had fell for her sneaky trap.'You sly witch' he chuckled.

The next day, he asked her out.


	2. prequel

**The plot is mine...blablablah..the rest belongs to JKR..blahblah blah and whoever reviews this story will cookies! ;D jk...but if I get enough reviews, I'll give you guys a shout out!**

"Hey! I'm Hermione Granger. My house is OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hermione almost dropped her tray of freshly baked cookies but managed to catch them in time. She had specifically baked them for her new neighbour who had recently moved into the house behind hers but she sure didn't know that she would be baking cookies for Draco Malfoy!

Draco gaped at her. It sure is a small world. So bloody small that he was now face to face with Granger of all people, whom he hadn't seen for years!

"What am I doing here? The question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"I live here"

"No you don't. The last time I checked, this was my house, Granger"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his reply and smiled sweetly at him , making him put his guard up. She _is _the smartest witch of all age after all and is perfectly capable of injuring him physically, mentally and emotionally with one quick spell.

"Malfoy oh Malfoy" she shook her head and gave him a soft laugh that was clearly fake "And here I thought that your replies will finally be witty after all these years...but I guess I was wrong"

_Touche!_

She walked away and stopped when he shouted for her to come back when she reached the gate.

Hermione turned around to face him.

"Those cookies, Granger" Draco gestured to the tray that she was still holding "Are they for me?"

She bit back her tongue. Men and food.

"Yeah. Why?'' Blushing, remembering the main purpose of the visit.

He walked up to her and picked up a cookie from the tray. Giving the biscuit a suspicious look, he put it in his mouth and chewed.

"Disgusting!" he swallowed but took the whole tray for himself, feeling flattered at her kindness. No one had ever baked cookies for him before.

Hermione smirked with triumph. Even Malfoy couldn't resist her famous cookies.

Draco walked back into his house with the tray and glanced at her from his shoulders.

"Uh..." the haughty tone from his voice was gone "I'm not sure if I can finish these cookies. Would you like to join me?"

Hermione smiled at his poor attempt of calling a truce.

"Sure. I'd love to''

**Now click ze review button and submit your review :D YOU KNOW YOU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT TO!**


End file.
